


Darkness Calls

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious consent., F/F, Light BDSM, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had no idea giving Regina the dagger would unleash such dark desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of Season 5 episodes The Dark Swan and The Price.  
> Contains spoilers if you haven't seen them yet.
> 
> Pairing: Dark Swan & Regina

It all started in Merlin’s tower. Regina hadn’t realised the opportunities possessing the dagger had provided her with until then.

“I saved your life!” Regina said.

“By pretending to be me?”

“Oh shut up and listen.”

Emma tried to talk but couldn’t.

Regina’s eyes widened at her discovery. Her smile grew as she looked at the blade. “I can get used to this.” she smirked.

Emma was shocked at how turned on she felt in response.

“Look.” Regina continued, “If you told Arthur you were the saviour he would have asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to have used magic. DARK magic. Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?” She was going to enjoy hearing Emma’s next few words...

“I lost control.” Emma admitted.

“And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn’t happen again." Regina said. "But I wasn’t lying. I don’t care what Merlin’s prophecy says. I’m gonna figure out how I can get that wizard out so you won’t ever have to use dark magic again.”

Emma was blown away by how much Regina cared for her. How she would do anything to help her get rid of the darkness. But Regina interrupted her train of thought. “So really Swan, you should be thanking me.”

Emma had no choice but to blurt out words of thanks. She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.” Regina said, turning to leave. But Emma stopped her.

“I mean it." The blonde said. "Thank you.”

Regina nodded to show her understanding and raked her eyes across the full length of Emma’s body before she left.

-

That evening Regina took a dagger from her belongings and crept out of her room, down the corridor, and into Emma’s bedchamber whilst the rest of the castle was sleeping.

“Bedtime’s over.” she hissed, pulling Emma's head back by yanking her hair.

Emma was dragged into consciousness. “What’s going on? Is Henry ok!?”

“He’s fine.”

Regina replied.

“Good.”

“You however are in big trouble.” She smirked. Regina could barely contain her excitement. She started running her hands through Emma’s hair and trailing the back of her fingers along her cheek whilst making sure that Emma could see the blade of the dagger reflecting the moonlight.

“Regina?” Emma gasped. “What are you doing?!”

The brunette lifted Emma’s head up by placing her fingers under her chin then ran her thumb across her lips. Emma shuddered. “Something we should’ve done a long time ago." Regina replied. "Now roll onto your back. Spread your legs Swan."

-

Once Regina had finished she kissed Emma one last time and told her she was free to move once more. She pulled her robes back on with shaking hands and giddily glided back out into the corridor.

Within seconds Emma was storming out right after her.

“What the hell did you just do?! You can’t just walk out like nothing happened after that. I told you never to control me with the dagger again and within hours you, you-”

Regina feigned innocence. “I...”

“...within hours you, you come into my room...and you… Look I am NOT one of your Evil Queen subjects that you can just command or, or control in order to do whatever the hell you want with. You can’t just creep into my room at night and do-”

“And do what?” Regina interrupted.

Emma was silenced at the sight of Regina standing and smirking in front of her with her arms folded and her head tipped slightly to one side. Regina started walking slowly towards her. “I will have to make a note of the fact that I don’t always need The Dark One’s dagger to ‘encourage’ you to do what I want.” She placed the weapon in Emma’s hands and leaned in much too close in order to whisper gleefully that it was actually one of Robin’s.

"You tricked me." Emma said, outraged.

"I wasn't even holding it my hands when I told you what to do!" Regina pointed out. She placed her hand on Emma's arm and softened her voice.“I would never hurt you, you know." she continued. "I would have stopped the second you said no.”

“You could’ve at least asked first!” Emma said.

“You’re too stubborn. You’ve dealt with so much by yourself for so long that you can barely let love in.” She looked Emma up and down again, "Or lust for that matter."

Regina spun round and started walking back to her room leaving Emma alone in the corridor.

“And close your mouth Swan. If you keep gawping at me insects will start flying into it.”

It was several days before Emma could look Regina in the eye again.

-

After they woke up in the diner back in Storybrooke six weeks later Regina walked Henry home and told him to get some sleep; they would find Emma and find out what was going on in the morning. Once he’d settled down for the night she cast a spell over the house. She couldn’t stop Swan from coming in but at least now she’d know if she did.

Too bad she was already inside. Regina gasped in shock as The Dark One used magic to close the bedroom door and walked towards her, dagger in hand. She still couldn't get used to the fact that it now had Emma's name on instead of Rumplestilstin's.

“This dark magic is really improving your wardrobe Swan. I’m loving these new, tight, dark black dresses-”

“-Shut up and listen.”

Unable to speak and with the blade pressed against her throat Regina had no choice but to edge backwards in the direction Emma forced her; towards the bed. Emma pushed her down and straddled her. She then leaned forward and began biting her neck and trailing kisses up towards her lips. Regina sighed with pleasure, despite having no idea what was going on or why.

“You won't have any idea of what I'm talking about", said Emma. "But trust me, revenge has never tasted so good.”


End file.
